


Love and Lies

by tvsn



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, spoilers for 3.4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvsn/pseuds/tvsn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hewlett had been relieved when his darkest suspicions had been confirmed. His relationship with Anna had been based on lies, which in an act of irony most poetic, also meant that it had been based on love. She had loved him unconditionally; all of her actions since their friendship had begun spoke to that. It was high time that he showed her that he was not just a man of words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Lies

Edmund Hewlett had not expected to sleep another night alone in this bed. Although none of his other expectations had been fulfilled, sleeping he was not. Anna had betrayed him yet the memories he held of her would not fade as his hope and happiness did when Richard Woodhull stood before the entire town and accused his then-bride-to-be of forgery. Anna had looked at him with pleading eyes as she sullied his reputation as an officer and a gentleman by stating that he had forced her hand. He had all but run away, as he had sworn never to do.

He wondered if it had always been one-sided. _Why would she forge a letter asking for divorce under humiliating terms if she_ didn’t _intend to –_

_No_ , Hewlett realized.

She did. Anna Strong, Mrs. Strong – as he had been so coldly reminded hours before, had risked her very soul for the honor of his hand.

The ex-Major wiped away the last of his tears, asking himself why it had taken his mind so long to catch up to his heart. He had to find her.

 

* * *

 

She wasn’t in her chamber. She wasn’t in the tavern. She wasn’t in Abraham Woodhull’s makeshift house where Hewlett stood, but then, neither was the rebel spy himself. Anna had spoken so often of leaving Setauket, had her words been for his ears alone? Whatever Abe’s many faults, Hewlett reasoned, he surely wouldn’t abandon his son who lie sleeping in the cot. Hewlett saw a letter on the floor written in the same hand that had forged the one that had nearly broken his heart. It pained him to read it. Anna had written that she had been forced to befriend him. That she had broken his heart in an attempt to save him. To save him? Or to force him to leave? He though back to the various occasions in which she had all but begged him to leave Setauket with her. He ought to have listened. He ought to have made respect to her worries a priority, as he had sworn to make her happiness.

The door creaked open, Abraham Woodhull entered. He had seemed to be out of breath even prior to Hewlett shoving him against the wall, demanding to know Anna’s whereabouts. Abe plead ignorant, but Hewlett persisted.

Anna had long been spying for the rebels. She had hung a black petticoat as a signal to the currier, with whom she had fled –likely- Abe stated, back to Washington’s camp, where, Hewlett had been assured, he would be killed upon entry should he try to follow.

 

* * *

 

But follow he did. As he rode through the night and into the next morning, he thought back to the last time he had been in a rebel camp. His fantasy of Anna had been his only means of sanity and survival. Her reality, which he was only now beginning to accept, was forcing him back into enemy hands. Hewlett had been relieved when his darkest suspicions had been confirmed. His relationship with Anna had been based on lies, which in an act of irony most poetic, also meant that it had been based on love. She had loved him unconditionally; all of her actions since their friendship had begun spoke to that. It was high time that he showed her that he was not just a man of words. 

He was arrested, as promised, as soon as he reached the camp. As he sat chained in a tent waiting for a man called Brewster, he could hear the guards speaking of the crimes which Simcoe had committed under his name. Just as he was starting to imagine that it hadn’t been in his best interest to follow the words of a liar into the arms of the enemy, the very enemy whose arms he longed to be in entered. She demanded to know what he was doing there, as she hugged and kissed him, struggling to untie him in the process. When he was finally free, he wiped the tears from her face and said, “It seems all you had to do to force me to leave my post, dearest Anna, was to leave Setauket yourself.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This one probably kills my rep and everything but it is just where my head is at right now. You can do the whole comment / kudos thing if you are so inclined, but you needn’t feel obliged. Thanks for reading!


End file.
